Cadaverine has a diamine structure, and is also called 1,5-pentanediamine or pentamethylenediamine and so on. Since cadaverine has recently been focused on as a raw material monomer for polyamide, mass production of cadaverine is demanded. Known examples of the method of producing cadaverine include a fermentation method using a coryneform bacterium, more specifically, a production method of cadaverine by fermentation of a coryneform bacterium having an ability to produce cadaverine and having a strengthened ability to synthesize lysine which is a precursor of cadaverine (see JP 2004-222569 A, JP 2002-223770 A, WO 2007/113127 and WO 2008/101850 and Stefaine Kind, Metabolic Engineering (2010), Vol. 12, pp. 341-351), and a production method of cadaverine by fermentation of a coryneform bacterium which lysine decarboxylase activity is strengthened by increasing the number of copies of lysine decarboxylase gene (see WO 2008/092720).
It could therefore be helpful to provide a process of producing cadaverine more efficiently and at a higher yield than production methods of cadaverine by conventional fermentation methods.